


fight so dirty (but your love's so sweet)

by kitchenbeat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Cliffhangers, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, No Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchenbeat/pseuds/kitchenbeat
Summary: Jaehyun wished that time would stop so he could memorize the silhouette of the man standing before him. And in that moment, Jaehyun realized that he was head over heels for his own goddamn enemy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	fight so dirty (but your love's so sweet)

Johnny trudged into the meeting room with his head hanging low. 

The tall man silently made his way to the empty seat on Jaehyun’s right side.  The perfect seat for the right hand man of the most dangerous man in Seoul. Well, maybe  _ one of the two _ most dangerous men in this bustling city. All eyes were on Johnny, wondering why this proud man was unusually walking with his eyes trained on the ground. He was 5 minutes late, which was surprising because Johnny had never been late before.

Jaehyun tipped his head to his right and raised his eyebrows, “John Suh?” Out of habit, Johnny whipped his head towards Jaehyun quickly. Maybe that’s why people call him ‘Jung’s guard dog’ - Johnny would lick the younger’s shoes if the Jaehyun told him to (but never say that in front of his face if you want to keep your teeth intact).  _ Oh fuck. _ Johnny mentally cursed himself for forgetting that he had a reason to be acting strangely.

Jaehyun saw a split lip and purple bruises blooming on the face of his right hand man. He sighed as the whole room broke into laughter. “Someone really did beat him up!” Donghyuck pointed at Johnny as he wiped his tears from laughing too much. Not having any of it, Jaehyun raised his hand and in an instant, the laughter died down. Even Donghyuck shut himself up, and at that instant he regretted his sudden outburst. The youngest had forgotten to consider the consequences he could possibly face for mocking his superior. He visibly shivered and made a mental note to never ever repeat it again.

“So, who did it?” Jaehyun asked, his tone surprisingly friendly as if he’s showing concern for his old friend. Johnny rubbed his face in embarrassment and mumbled the culprit’s name incoherently, very ashamed that he had to admit that this, _ nobody  _ had gotten the best of him. “I said, who did it?” Jaehyun pressed, clearly impatient. The younger desperately wanted to wrap the meeting up since he had other problems to take care of as the leader of a mafia organization based in the south side of Seoul, the Seoul Serpents Syndicate - or Triple S for short.

Reluctantly, Johnny raised his head and looked Jaehyun dead in the eyes. With the most monotonous tone ever and a tinge of humiliation, he muttered a familiar name, “Xiaojun.”

The room went into dead silence. The members of Triple S couldn’t believe what they’d just heard. Had the skinny, seemingly harmless kid from Northern Wildcat gang actually beat Johnny’s ass? A whole  _ midget _ defeated John Suh? The 6 feet something tall guy with a black belt in every known martial art, John Suh? From the end of the table, Mark muttered in English, “ _ The fuck? _ ” 

Johnny stared at Mark dangerously as he opened his mouth to explain the situation, “I was having fun in the club in Nonhyeon-dong until that-” he hissed, “-fucking _ midget _ stole my drink and boasted about how he knew some kind of secret of mine. Eventually, it became unbearable. ‘ _ Johnny yah, I know your top secret! Johnny yah!’  _ and as I have to follow the  _ etiquette- _ ” The tall man threw a dirty look at Jaehyun,  _ fuck him and his fucking Kingsman mannerism, _ “-I didn’t pick a fight with him.”

Doyoung who sat across from Johnny spoke up, finding the story unbelievable. “So he just punched you and you sat there like a pretty little bitch? C’mon Johnny, we all know you did something wrong to him.” Johnny opened his mouth before closing it again, looking like a fish out of water. He finally shrugged and admitted the truth, “Perhaps I spat on his - no,  _ my _ \- drink. And yes, I just sat there as he beat me up because, of course, the  _ etiquette _ .” He spat the last word like it’s poison.

Silence. 

Jaehyun looked at Johnny in pity. He knew that his long-time friend is not the biggest fan of his rules on how the Triple S should act. Jaehyun did this to protect his people from unwanted attention from the local police. It’s not like Jaehyun didn’t know the back door to every problem (bribery- money, duh). Nevertheless, he preferred to go around the law instead of breaking them to obtain whatever he wanted. Jaehyun hummed softly, “Well then, since that’s settled-”

Yuta bravely cut Jaehyun off, “So, you’re not gonna do anything about it?” He scoffed and choruses of agreement echoed throughout the room. Was Jaehyun going to do anything about it? Xiaojun is a member of their rival gang from the North, the Northern Wildcat. To see Johnny get beaten up by Wildcat’s hacker was a whole joke. If this story spreads, no one would ever respect their syndicate ever again. Jaehyun stared blankly at the ceiling, sighing for the nth time and looked at his only Japanese member, “What do you want me to do then?” Oh, for fucks sake, Jaehyun could feel like he aged thirty years in the span of ten minutes. 

Taeyong meekly spoke up from his seat, eyes looking everywhere but Jaehyun. “I- I mean, Johnny is your right hand man, right? I- if, uh, the weakest of the wildcats could beat him up and everyone knows… I mean, wouldn't it be bad for you? For us too?” Everyone in the room besides Jaehyun himself nodded in agreement with Taeyong’s statement. If one has no power, then how would he gain respect?

“Fine. So are we just going to their headquarters and kick his ass?” Jaehyun sarcastically asked, scrunching his nose. He desperately wants to get this over with, since this is just a petty fight that no one’s going to talk about.  _ You’re fucking wrong, Jung Jaehyun. The leader of the Northern Wildcat is definitely going to bring this up. _ He groaned as everyone shouted ‘yes’ in unison. 

“Alright, fine. Johnny, Doyoung, you two are coming with me. Everyone else better handle the case in that fucking Cheongdam-dong club; I heard there was a police raid and they busted Mr. Kim’s gambling den. And I swear, if any of you get into a fight, I’m gonna take the pleasure of shooting you in the balls.”

*** 

The drive to the Northern Wildcat’s headquarters was filled with an awkward silence. Johnny didn’t expect Jaehyun to actually take matters into his own hands. The former had expected Jaehyun to ask him and another member to handle the situation. If Jaehyun decides to handle something personally, it’s no secret that they’ve got some  _ real shit  _ going down. Johnny didn’t know if he should be honored that Jaehyun took matters into his own hands, or if he should be ashamed instead.

In less than 20 minutes, the three men had arrived in front of the Northern Wildcat headquarters.  _ Can one even call this a headquarter?  _ Doyoung thought to himself, blatantly showing his disgust. The Northern Wildcats headquarters is located in an abandoned three-story parking garage hidden in the residential area of Jeungsan-dong. It was clearly not taken care of - wild, weathering ivy covered the walls, green soju bottles are scattered in the front yard, and a slightly tilted flickering neon sign saying “for rent” hangs on a rusty nail poking out of the walls.

The two men scurried to follow their leader as Jaehyun got out of the car, making his way to the gates of the garage. Before he could even rattle the metal gates, a young man greeted him and unlocked the gate. Jaehyun recognized the young man’s face but he couldn’t remember his name - Yung? Yang? Jaehyun opened his mouth to speak but the man -  _ boy,  _ Jaehyun’s mind supplied _ \-  _ beat him to it, “Come in, he wants to meet you inside”. The boy turned his back and made his way into the dim garage.

Jaehyun wasted no time and walked into the garage, his men trailing right behind him. He wasn’t even surprised in the slightest that the Northern Wildcat’s leader had gathered his inner circle in the room. There were six people - three were smoking cigarettes while chatting idly on an old sofa, while the rest seemed like they were arguing next to their collection of (stolen) cars. Johnny, who stood beside Jaehyun, immediately pointed his finger to a small, skinny man sitting on the sofa. The tallest whispered, “That’s him. Northern Wildcat’s genius hacker, but also an illegal immigrant from China.”

Ignoring Johnny, Jaehyun walked over to a man sitting on the hood of a bright orange maserati. The dark haired man was sitting crossed legged, laughter escaping from his lips. Jaehyun let out an abrupt cough and the dark haired male slowly turned his head towards Jaehyun. His eyes crinkled into two crescents as a smirk slowly appeared on his lips. “Ah, Mr. Jung. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Ten, drop the fucking formality. I am here to remind you of the deal. Remember that no Wildcat is allowed to touch any member of Triple S and vice versa, right? Then, would you care to explain why the fuck did your hacker pick a fight with one of my members?” 

Ten rolled his eyes and shot a dirty look at Xiaojun. Xiaojun just shrugged before waving his hand to Johnny. “Hey Johnny boy! How’s the black eye?” He commented in a heavily Chinese-accented Korean. The leader of Northern Wildcat snorted at his hacker’s remark and laughed loudly, the members of his gang following his lead as the room erupted in laughter.

Jung Jaehyun was an impatient man and no one dared to mess with him. Well, except Ten and his shitheads apparently. Jaehyun gritted his teeth, “Ten.” His tone was final, and when he uses that tone, someone usually ends up with a bullet hole in their head. Still laughing breathlessly, Ten grinned his cheshire cat grin, “Why are you here then? Begging for an apology? That’s hella pathetic of you, Jung.”

“Your gang name is based on a horrible disney musical. That’s even more pathetic.” Doyoung muttered, though it was loud enough for Ten to hear him. In a blink of an eye, a cold serrated blade was pressed onto the accountant’s jugular. Doyoung’s breath hitched as his eyes trailed downwards, making contact with Ten’s cold eyes. “Mister accountant, keep your pretty lips shut or you’ll have to leave this place breathing out of a tube for the rest of your life. Hm?” Doyoung felt a chill in his spine but still gathered the courage to retort back, “Fuck off.”

“Doyoung, cut it off. And Ten, remember what I just told you three seconds ago?” Jaehyun rubbed his forehead, his skin gleaming with sweat. This is  _ exactly _ why he was so against confronting the infamous gang from the north side of Seoul. He knew all too well that Ten’s not one to be up for any type of discussion or confrontation. Despite Jaehyun’s words, Ten pressed his black dagger onto Doyoung’s skin and drew droplets of crimson blood. The shorter had only stopped when his own right hand man, Qian Kun, told him to back off. Ten huffed like a toddler as he pulled away, whining mockingly, “Kunkun is no fun!”

Sighing, Ten gestured at Lucas with his hands and the taller threw him a stack of cash. The petite leader walked towards Johnny and pushed the money at him with an amount of added force, causing Johnny to lose his balance and bend his back slightly forward. Ten immediately went onto his tiptoes and pecked the older man’s cheek. “I hope that’s enough for an apology, right?” The shorter’s eyes gleamed mischievously before walking to the old sofa and practically threw himself, draping his legs over Xiaojun’s. Kun intercepted before the situation got even messier, knowing Ten’s personality, “So, what are you guys doing here now? Leave.” The eldest of the Northern Wildcats shooed the trio away.

Johnny grumbled as he held the stack of cash tightly, “This is barely enough-” He stopped his sentence midway as he felt Jaehyun’s cold gaze upon him. Jaehyun turned his back from the Northern Wildcats as he made his way out of the messy garage. “Ten, remember that no member of the Northern Wildcat will ever touch anyone affiliated to the Triple S ever again. Not even a single hair on their heads..”

Before Jaehyun and his men could leave the scene, Ten let out a highly amused laughter as if mocking the Triple S’ leader. “Yah, Jung. If that’s what you want, then tell your member not to lay their hands on me either.” Jaehyun stopped his tracks and whipped his head back to Ten’s direction.. Jaehyun was puzzled, he definitely ordered his members to abide by the etiquettes he’d set and avoid the Northern Wildcats completely. What he didn’t expect was for the smaller man to pull his leather jacket and the collar of his black undershirt to the side, showing off his collarbone.

A dark love bite bloomed on Ten’s milky white skin.

Everyone in the room gasped and their eyes bulged in shock - everyone except Jaehyun. Johnny and Doyoung looked like fishes out of water. How on earth could anyone leave a mark on the untouchable Ten? Not even the members of Northern Wildcat could shake Ten’s hand! And more surprisingly, that  _ anyone _ was from Triple S? Ten kept his catlike smirk on his face and God, Jaehyun wanted to wipe it off the smaller’s face.

Instead, he chose to walk out of the building with a bright blush on his cheeks.

***

“My point is, Jaehyun, we could rule the entire Seoul! No more southern and northern gangs!”

Doyoung and Johnny spent the better part of the car ride back to Gangnam by arguing with Jaehyun. It was a one-sided argument anyways, since Jaehyun’s replies were mostly made up of short ‘hm’s and nods. Unsatisfied with the reactions they got from their superior, they started to suggest ludicrous theories.

“Listen to us, Jaehyun. If we can find out who gave that fucking bastard a hickey, we’d have the key to be the greatest gang in South Korea! We have to find this person!” Johnny repeated himself for the nth time, still relentless in his attempt to convince Jaehyun. However, Doyoung is quick to realize that Jaehyun was not in favor of the idea, so he tried to compromise, “Well, of course, after we beat their ass first. We understand how much you uphold the etiquette and this… shouldn’t be tolerated at all!” Johnny shot a look of disapproval but shrugged afterwards because he understood Doyoung’s plan all too well. They needed to show that they respect  _ Le Goddamn Etiquette _ . 

The car ride was filled with silence. Feeling anxious due to the looming silence, Johnny decided to open his mouth to speak, “I bet it’s Taeyong. That dude’s been visiting the North way too many times these days.” Doyoung nodded along to Johnny’s words, “Didn’t you notice how Taeyong stuttered so much this morning? I think he’s hiding something seri-.” 

The car stopped abruptly, flinging both Johnny and Doyoung forward due to inertia. “What the fuck?!” Doyoung exclaimed at Jaehyun before realizing that he was being disrespectful. Jaehyun just shrugged as he continued to drive, “Sorry, there was a cat passing by.”

Johnny tried to look outside from the front seat window. There was no cat, which was weird. However, he noticed that Jaehyun’s knuckles were pale white, his hands gripping the steering wheel too hard. Johnny shut his mouth throughout the rest of the journey, trying to think whether he said something wrong.

***

Jaehyun takes his work seriously, but at this moment he can barely focus on the document right in front of him. His knew in his head that all he had to do was review the documents and sign. The huge letters printed on the header, saying “TRIPLE S’ CONDENSED CONSOLIDATED STATEMENT OF CASH FLOWS, MARCH 2019” wasn’t making any sense to him. He might be physically in his study located at the second floor of his mansion, but his mind was somewhere else.

He couldn’t believe that Ten had the audacity to do  _ that _ . He thought Ten would honor the deal they made so that no one will ever know about their…  _ rendezvous. _ Having unconsciously crumpled the paper he’d been holding in his hands, Jaehyun set it down on his desk and let out a heavy sigh. He buried his face into his hands and tried his best not to think of Ten. Well sike, his thoughts were filled with Ten and Ten only.

Jaehyun knew that his little meetings with Ten would be dangerous for the two gangs. He constantly reminds himself that the rivalry between the North and the South gangs is the thing that kept the investors interested. It’s like sports - what’s the point if there’s no competition? The only difference was that they were supposed to hate each other, and there should be no sportsmanship in this case. If everyone knew that Jaehyun and Ten were actually fond of each other, then everything they’ve built would turn to dust in a snap.

Maybe Ten was playing a little game of his? Jaehyun shook his head. The smaller didn’t reveal who had given him the hickey nor their secret relationship, which meant that Ten had yet to break their promise. Jaehyun inhaled deeply and buried his face deeper into his hands, when suddenly the door to his study creaked open. He was instantly ticked off by the intruder - presumably Johnny - ‘s unannounced entrance, “How many times do I have to tell you to fucking knock before-”

Jaehyun did not see this coming.

Ten casually made his way into Jaehyun’s study like he owned the place. The latter masked his surprise a little bit too late. Jaehyun shifted on his seat uncomfortably as he stared at the shorter man sashaying into the room. It was unusual for Ten to keep his mouth shut for a long while. A whole lot of questions were running through his mind and he doesn’t know where to start. After a few seconds of drowning in thick tension, Jaehyun spoke up, “So?”

Ten quickly averted his attention from the dusty bookshelves to the only person in the room besides him. His lips slowly knitted into mischievous grin as he repeated the younger’s word. “ _ So? _ ” Ten strutted towards Jaehyun’s mahogany desk, trailing his fingers along the edge. “So, what do you want to know, Jung Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun saw the glint in Ten’s eyes and he immediately understood that this was a game. A game to see who’s going to break first and give in. Obviously, Jaehyun hates losing. The taller raised his right eyebrow, leaned in and rested his elbows on the table. He hummed lowly, “Tell me how you managed to get in here.”

Ten chuckled dangerously as he circled around the table calmly - like a predator slowly making its way to its prey. “Well, firstly, I’m quite surprised that you live in Seongnam and not in Seoul. Gonna be honest with you, Jae - It’s not easy to locate where you live as you often give… false information to your.. Ah, what do you call them? Clients.” Ten clucked his tongue twice and faked an unamused expression, “Who knew that the big boss of Seoul actually lives here and not in some penthouses in Hannam-dong?”

Ten stopped his tracks as he stood right in front of Jaehyun. He looked down on the younger man and grinned wider. He reached out to tilt the younger’s chin upward, causing Jaehyun to look him in the eye. Jaehyun mirrored the other’s smirk, his eyebrow raising unconsciously as if challenging the elder to make his next move. With no hesitation, Ten slowly brought his face closer to Jaehyun’s, only stopping when their lips are a few centimeters apart from making contact. He murmured faintly, “When I walked into your beautiful front yard, your guards just let me in. Are they afraid of me? Or perhaps they knew that I have a… secret meeting with you? You should train them better, hm? Make them just like your guard dog Johnny Suh. Tell them not to let strangers into the house of Jung Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun only hummed, unable to avert his eyes from Ten’s soft, pink lips. His mind is hazy and all he could think about is what Ten’s lips would feel like against his own. The younger instinctively leaned towards Ten, but the elder was quick to pull away. Ten resumed his monologue while blatantly ignoring the tension in the room, “Your Johnny boy has to be more careful too. I can’t believe the password to his top secret stuff is just his birthday. Xiaojun was so offended when he cracked through Suh’s system. Hacking a thirteen year old’s twitter account is more difficult than hacking through Suh’s secrets.”

As he made a mental note to beat Johnny’s ass for being so half-witted to actually use his birthday as his password, Jaehyun made sure to keep a neutral expression. He knew that losing this game is absolutely not an option but for the safety of his name, he asked Ten a question. “Well, did you find anything interesting then?” Ten just shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled the armchair towards him gently, sinking his weight to sit on Jaehyun’s lap while snaking his arms around the younger’s neck. “Just boring names and details of your businesses. Maybe some names that you want dead. Your plans of smuggling some high-tech weapons. Suh’s boring porn stash.” He reached out to twirl a strand of Jaehyun’s soft hair, “Nothing much really.” 

Jaehyun decided that Ten looked beautiful under the soft orange glow of the sunset that filtered through the window behind them. The younger’s hands slowly made their way around Ten’s lithe waist. The latter’s shirt was riding up a bit, causing Jaehyun to unintentionally caress Ten’s milky skin. A shiver ran up the elder’s spine, in which he tried his best to hide but Jaehyun caught on to the slightest hint of a tremble beneath his fingertips, causing the corner of his lips to twitch upwards. 

A part of Jaehyun’s brain knew that Ten wasn’t supposed to know the information that Johnny had. It would be extremely stupid for your own enemy to know your every move. But right now, Jaehyun just can’t be bothered to think about that. Not when he had the most beautiful person on Earth sitting on his lap. So Jaehyun just hummed as if Ten’s threats weren’t serious, “Nothing much, yeah? Just the same old things I do.”

Ten’s left eye twitched slightly, clearly unsatisfied by Jaehyun’s stale reactions. He was hoping to see at least a flash of vulnerability, or maybe even more than that. Well, not to worry - he still has more tricks up his sleeve to break Jaehyun’s demeanor. He faked a pout as he leaned towards Jaehyun’s face, lightly grazing the corner of the latter’s lips. Just as Jaehyun angled his head to capture Ten’s lips, though, the elder pulled away to whisper in his ear. “I will forget that I ever saw all of your top secret stuff.” Ten murmured as he nibbled on Jaehyun’s ear, gently sucking on it, “If and only if, you allow me to leave my mark-” His slender finger slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons of Jaehyun’s pristine white shirt, before tracing them along the latter’s collarbone to his neck, “-here.”

“How am I supposed to know that you’d keep your promise? As far as I remember, you clearly violated our agreement-” Jaehyun’s words were cut off as Ten tugged on the younger’s hair, pulling his head back to expose more skin before leaning down to press a kiss onto his neck. The sensation of Ten’s parted lips, the pressure from his teeth nipping on Jaehyun’s skin caused the latter to tighten his grip on the smaller male. Jaehyun instinctively dug his nails into the elder’s sides, making small crescent-shaped marks form on Ten’s waist. 

After making sure that it was enough to form a hickey, Ten pulled away only to lock eyes with a stern-faced Jaehyun. Ten chuckled, “Have I ever broken my promises to you? All I did today was interpret our deal differently, no? Besides, you can never reject me or my propositions.” Jaehyun frowned because he knew that Ten was telling the truth, and that he would never break his promises. He’s just doing what Jaehyun always did: bending around the rules - just maybe in a different context this time.

Sensing that he’s losing the game, Jaehyun released his hold on Ten’s waist before seizing the latter’s arms, squeezing them tightly. Ten let out a soft yelp, his lips making the smallest pout. God, all Jaehyun wanted to do at that moment was to devour the elder’s lips. He tried his best to ignore the temptation gnawing at the back of his mind, instead choosing to eye the man sitting on his lap carefully, “But this time, no more interpretations.” Ten smiled coyly as he tapped the small bruise forming on Jaehyun’s collarbone with his fingers, “Deal, Jung.”

Jaehyun sighed internally. Finally, one less problems to take care of. And the rational part of his mind told him that Ten was not to be trusted - what if the leader of Northern Wildcat lied? Jaehyun once again ignored his rationality, as he let go of Ten’s arm before gripping the arm rest. Ten  _ really _ had one of the most dangerous men in Seoul wrapped around his fingers, and the thought of it got Jaehyun chuckling dryly.

Sensing that he had the upper hand, Ten licked his lips slowly while watching Jaehyun’s eyes following the movements his tongue made. “You look like you’re craving a taste.” Ten whispered as he leaned towards the side of Jaehyun’s face, exposing the milky white skin of his neck. In an instant, Jaehyun’s lips were all over Ten’s neck, leaving trails of kisses on the elder’s jawline hungrily.

Ten hummed nonchalantly as he let Jaehyun mark his neck with more hickeys. The smaller man raked his fingers through the younger’s jet black hair, signalling that he wanted more. His other hand slowly trailed down from the younger’s chest and playfully danced on the silver buckle of his belt. Ten did not bother to hide his whimpers when Jaehyun’s hands suddenly travelled down to the elder’s thighs and rested his palms on his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Feeling confident, Jaehyun slowly made his way up - from the bruised neck, sharp jawline and finally the corner of Ten’s lips. But before he could kiss the elder’s plump lips, Ten turned his face away.

He quickly left Jaehyun’s lap and walked to the huge glass window behind his seat. Jaehyun was taken aback on Ten’s action and he quickly turned around his armchair. Jaehyun’s breath hitched when he saw Ten standing there, looking at the horizon with the orange sunset behind him. Jaehyun wished that time would stop so he could memorize the silhouette of the man standing before him. And in that moment, Jaehyun realized that he was head over heels for his own goddamn enemy.

For a few seconds, silence filled the room. Jaehyun did not mind them, he was admiring the view standing in front of him. Jaehyun was memorizing every single detail of Ten - his eyes traveled from the glossy jet-black hair, down to his perfectly arched nose and down to the cupid’s bow of his lips that he adored just a little too much. He loved the contrast of the hickey blooming on the exposed skin. Ten crossed his arms in front of his body and Jaehyun focused on the elder’s dainty fingers. Despite being the head of the Northern Wildcats, Ten’s fingers were like those of a pianist’s - delicate and soft. Jaehyun wondered how it’d feel to lace his own fingers with the elder’s. However, his focus was shattered when Ten suddenly whispered. “Those files from Johnny… they’re extremely useless. You know that, right?” 

Slightly offended, Jaehyun eyed the elder as his lips pulled into a straight line. How could he ever forget that Ten was also a little dipshit? Jaehyun strummed his fingers onto his own thighs, “What do you mean? You literally could have South Seoul with those files.” Ten just shrugged and smirked as he pushed the huge window open. He turned his body around and leaned onto the window sill, hands crossed on his chest. “Jaehyun darling, you do those things regularly! It’s so boring, I feel like you lack adventure. You just have boring numbers and names. But I know something that would spark some thrill in you.”

The soft wind silently blew through Ten’s hair and Jaehyun was a hundred percent sure what Ten was talking about. The younger’s lips slowly formed a smirk, thinking different ways he could bend-

“Dong Sicheng.”

Jaehyun immediately snapped back to reality when he heard that name. No one knew who Sicheng was, not even his trusted right hand man - it was a secret that he buried deep down and swore that no one would ever know about him. He could swear that he was the only one who knew who Sicheng was and where he was. In a blink of an eye, Jaehyun drew a gun from the holster inside his waistband and pointed it to Ten. His finger was on the trigger but something was stopping him from pulling it. He needed explanations first, “How the fuck did you know about him?”

Jaehyun knew that playing dumb won’t help him. He knew Ten and his little games all too well, but not this time. He started to come up with possible theories on how the smaller knew about Sicheng. Hacking was not possible because Sicheng’s files were all analogous, safe in an unknown location. His trains of thoughts were stopped when he heard the man standing in front of him laugh out loud. Ten looked into Jaehyun’s eyes, his voice laced with amusement, “Oh, darling. You really thought I didn’t know about him? And now you’re trying to kill me in your own study? What about those manners that you always glorify about? You seem to have forgotten about it.” 

“Winwin is what you call him, right? Why is his death such a big deal for you?”

The younger realized that Ten’s games were always unfair. There were no other ways to win except one: to kill Ten. Jaehyun knew that for his own safety, no one should ever have the information about Sicheng except for himself. He wished that he himself would forget everything about Sicheng. Ten felt that Jaehyun was on the edge so he kept provoking the younger, “I know what he knows. But I’m not sure why it bothers you so damn much? Because it will burn your reputation down to the ground? He tells me everything, you know. But don’t worry, you and I are the only two people who know about him.”

Gripping his gun tighter, Jaehyun realized something was off from Ten’s speech. “Present tense.” Ten tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in curiosity, “I’m sorry, what?” Jaehyun repeated himself, not wanting to believe what Ten had said. “You spoke of him in the present tense. What do yo-” Ten rolled his eyes and grinned wide.

“If you had killed him properly before, he wouldn’t be breathing right now.”

Jaehyun can’t take this any longer. He aimed his gun to the man before him and pulled the trigger. He could care less if the etiquette was broken by himself - all he needed to do was eliminate anyone with the knowledge of Sicheng. But no bullet flew and Ten chuckled. “Maybe you should not have been so distracted when you were kissing me, Jung.” Ten bravely walked closer to Jaehyun. He pushed the gun away and leaned in, finally kissing Jaehyun. 

The kiss was not by any means soft. It was rough and passionate - teeth clashing and lip biting. Ten could feel that Jaehyun was sinking further into him, forgetting that the shorter male knew all of his secrets and that’s all Ten needed. Ten leaned in, putting all of his weight onto Jaehyun, seductively licking his tongue on Jaehyun’s lips as if it’s the sweetest thing in the world before biting it hard. Jaehyun groaned and Ten took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the kiss. When their tongues made contact, Jaehyun realized what was going on and pulled himself away. 

Before Jaehyun could act and grab the smaller man, Ten leapt out of the window into the dim orange sky. The younger ran and looked down from his window. He saw Ten rappelling down the wall with a black rope and ran towards the black car that was just conveniently waiting in his front yard. Ten opened the passanger’s door and Kun was sitting in the driver’s seat, shaking his head and sighing over Ten’s antics. Ten looked at Jaehyun in his study for the last time. The elder winked and waved cheerily, as if nothing happened, “Goodbye, Jaehyun! I’ll see you next time!” 

The car drove away in the sunset and Jaehyun was left speechless in his study. All Jaehyun could do was stare out of the window and wonder what the fuck just happened. He raised his fingers and gently touched his lips - he swore he could still feel Ten’s warm lips on his. Bewildered, he thought to himself,  _ Maybe Ten is the most dangerous man in Seoul after all _ .

***

Johnny walked into the meeting room five minutes late.

But this time he did not walk to his seat with his head down. He looked up at the people in the room. Everyone gasped because this time, he had nasty bruises all over his face. Jungwoo carefully asked the taller man, “Is it the Northern Wildcats again?” Johnny eyed the younger dangerously as if he was giving the other a warning. Jungwoo sinked into his seat.

Jaehyun stared at Johnny until the taller took his seat next to the leader. Everyone in the room was whispering or making bets on who beat Johnny’s ass again. Having had enough, Johnny croaked a shameful, “It’s not the other fucking gang. It was Jaehyun.” In a millisecond, the room fell into silence. Jaehyun cleared his throat as he was going to start the meeting, “I hope you learnt your fucking lesson, Suh. Birthday for a password is blatantly stupid and careless.” Donghyuck and Mark snickered softly at the end of the table. “So gentlemen, I called you all today because I have a very important assignment. I would say it is an emergency. We all need to come up with a plan to kill the lea-”

“Oh my god.”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at the source of the voice who dared cut him off. He saw Doyoung with his mouth open and eyes bulged in shock, looking at his superior but not his eyes. Jaehyun stared at Doyoung, “Yes, Kim?” Doyoung brought his finger up and pointed to Jaehyun’s neck.

“Is that.. a hickey?”

“.....Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter [@LlYONGQlNS](https://twitter.com/LlYONGQlNS) or curiouscat [here](https://curiouscat.me/liyongqins)


End file.
